The Caffeinated Titans
by The Lord and Master
Summary: A group of superpowered friends live under the same roof, fight crime, and fight over the last cup of coffee.


**A/N: Yes, this is, in fact, another fanfiction of the Teen Titans. I decided to place myself and some of my friends in some superheroes shoes. I also created a totally different set of powers for some. Others, like myself in the story, take their powers directly from another character from the show. Fans will know.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the characters in the story...sort of. The powers are a different story, though. But hey, you all will live.**

* * *

"Azareth, Metreon, Zinthos!" Braxton uttered his spell quietly, encasing a picture of him and his friends in a field of black energy.

He motioned his hand, which was surrounded in the same black energy, towards the wall hanging the picture carefully in a blank space.

The energy faded from around his hand and the portrait as he stopped concentrating and tucked his arm under his black cape.

A soft "woosh" was made as someone came into Braxton's room.

"Thanks for knocking first, Sean," Braxton said in his regular sarcastic voice. He didn't even need to turn around thanks to his telepathy. It helped him sense anyone in a nearby radius. He'd have to concentrate harder to sense anyone from a greater distance.

"I swear you do that all the time," Sean said finally spoke with a slight chuckle.

"Yup," Braxton answered dryly. "Where's Marie?"

"She went to go stop a rampaging robot downtown. Where's Jazzy?"

"Overgrown earthworm in the sewers uptown."

"Why's she doing that?"

"Well, as my saying goes, it's a dirty job, but I'm not going to do it."

Sean started to laugh before Braxton broke in.

"Uh-oh, your eye's flashing, Sean."

Sean ran over to Braxton's bathroom mirror to see, in fact, that his red robotic eye was blinking.

Braxton concentrated his telekinesis to lift him off the ground and flew down two flights of stairs, his cryborg friend following him. The two superheroes stopped once they reached the kitchen.

"Caitlin!" he cried out and focused energy around his hand and snatching the coffee maker from a certain vampire's mouth.

The blond vampire girl stood in place, holding her hand where coffee maker's handle was. "What?" Caitlin said with a huff, showing her vampiric front teeth.

"Don't 'what' me," Braxton said. "Oh come on, Braxton," Caitlin pleaded. "I haven't fed in days."

"Just because we haven't fought any villains with caffeine in their system doesn't mean you have to take all the blasted coffee," Braxton told her, mentally pouring the three teens a cup of coffee.

Caitlin groaned with disgust as she grabbed the telekinetically held mug and took a sip.

"You'll live," Sean chimed in as he took a sip.

"That used to keep you good for the whole day. Now you're feeding constantly," Braxton said.

Caitlin was a caffeine vampire. She hid the same abilities as any normal vampire; enhanced agility, flight, the usual, but she thirsted for the caffeine in one's blood system, not for the blood itself. She could sense it in one's blood system, so she never attacked decaf person. It was also safe to say it was very difficult keeping her away from the local Starbucks.

She was dressed in her usual costume. A dark green halter top with matching leather pants and a long black leather coat that dropped all the way to the floor. Her blonde hair draped over her shoulders. Caitlin stomped off with her "Aerosmith" mug and went upstairs to her room.

"I wonder what's holding Marie up?" Sean asked. "That robot wasn't exactly the toughest thing we've fought. I thought she'd be back by now."

"Same goes for Jazzmone. Bet you anything they went to Starbucks..."

"Someone say 'Starbucks'?!" Caitlin yelled from above.

"NO!" Sean and Braxton both yelled back.

The two teenagers shook their heads and dumped their mugs in the nearby sink. Braxton went into the living room for his morning meditations. His powers were connected to his emotions, and would go haywire if he didn't have his daily meditations. This also prevented him from getting overly exciting or showing too much emotion period.

He found his favorite corner in the room, levitated off in the floor in an Indian style position and started chanting: "Azareth Metreon Zinthos, Azareth Metreon Zinthos."

* * *

**A/N: You all might think that sucked, but I thought it was pretty good myself...Hmm. Doesn't matter. This part of the story got me an A on my short story assignment in my Creative Writing class. I just thought I'd post it to see if anyone else liked it. If I get good feedback, I'll write more. Ciao all.**

**-The Lord and Master**


End file.
